Agatha
|haircolor=Black |eyecolor=Brown |alias=Aggie Bug-Eyed-Tramp Edgar |origin=Gavaldon |alignment=Good |fingerglowcolor=Gold |occupation=Student at the School for Good Student at the School for Girls (formerly) Princess of Camelot |affiliation= }} Agatha is one of the main protagonists of book series and in The Tale of Sophie and Agatha. She is a Reader chosen by the School Master to attend the School for Good. She is engaged to King Tedros of Camelot, making her the soon to be Queen of Camelot. Although, at the end of , she and Tedros were replaced by Rhian and Sophie as the King and Queen of Camelot. Appearance Agatha is described to have dome-like, greasy, and oily black hair that is a bit shorter than shoulder length. It was also described as 'helmet hair'. Her skin is pale, as it is called ghostly in the books. She has big, bug-like brown eyes. Agatha's height is unspecified, but she is speculated to be tall because Cinderella states at one point that Agatha "looked like a giraffe in her granny's crown". However, she is shorter than Tedros. She often wears all black and she keeps her black clumps throughout the novel. Throughout the beginning of , Agatha tells herself that she is rather ugly. As the series progresses, however, she becomes more accustomed to looking and feeling like a princess. In , her fairy godmother, Professor Dovey, asked what it would take for Agatha to be happy, and Agatha replied that she wished to be beautiful. Professor Dovey makes Agatha think she did something to her, but she simply gave her confidence since Agatha assumes that she looks completely different. However, she soon discovers nothing about her has changed and that she was beautiful all along. Personality At the start of , Agatha is shown as grumpy and insecure, not believing in the Schools though she reads fairy tales anyway. She ironically played along with Gavaldon's fear that she was a witch, only to truly believe it as she got older. She also expected her classmates' treatment of her and didn't blame them, believing herself to be "too ugly to have any friends". But after Professor Dovey grants her wish to be beautiful, Agatha starts smiling, and, to her classmates' astonishment, looked beautiful. Besides that, she is a very loyal friend, as shown when she tries to save Sophie even when the latter pushes her away or (on some occasions), tries to kill her. She is also brave and smart, as she picks up on things quick and notices injustices and problems where others cannot see. Not only that, she has the ability to come up with a plan quickly and on the spot, which she called her “intuition” as mentioned in . Biography Early life With the help of Callis and unbeknownst to Stefan, Agatha was born to Stefan and Vanessa, coming out of the womb only a few minutes after her twin sister Sophie was born. Due to Vanessa feeling disgusted by Agatha's appearance, she ordered Callis to throw out the baby, but Callis saw beauty in the child and raised her as her own child, changing her appearance to mirror the baby. At the start of , Agatha lives in a small house in the Gavaldon cemetery with her adoptive mother, Callis, the town doctor and her bald cat, Reaper. Agatha states in that she does not believe the School Master is responsible for the kidnappings that occur every four years, rather believing that two children run into the woods as a prank and get eaten by bears on the night of the kidnappings; she believes that the resemblance between fairy tale characters and the missing children is purely coincidental. Although she says this, it is believed Agatha wished for a happy fairy tale ending as she kept a rather large stack of fairy tales next to her bed that she read. Sophie is said to be her one and only friend in Gavaldon. We first see Agatha when Sophie goes to visit her in her secluded house in Gavaldon's graveyard. Agatha is seen to be sassy and pessimistic. She and Sophie take a walk into town, where the people are panicking about and taking major precautions for the kidnappings that would take place later that night. The people stare at Agatha and Sophie, both looking like the perfect epitome of a princess and a witch. While Sophie enjoys the attention, Agatha feels insecure and she talks Sophie into walking to the lake instead. Sophie agrees, and once they're at the lake, Sophie starts preparing herself for the School for Good. Agatha is annoyed because she believes that the School for Good and Evil isn't real and she claims that the kidnappings are coincidental. Sophie argues that the schools are real and that they would both get accepted, whether Agatha liked it or not. They argue until Sophie accidentally confirms that she befriended Agatha only to look good in the Schoolmaster's eyes, which upsets Agatha. But Sophie reassures her that over time, she had begun to see Agatha as a real friend and still does, and the scene ends on a heartwarming note. Later, has a fight with her mother, who wants her to go to the School for Evil and make something out of her life, differing from Agatha's hopes for a normal life. When she goes to bed, she sees a flying shape passing by from her window. She realizes that the Schoolmaster is real and that Sophie is at risk of being kidnapped. Agatha runs to save her and they both get taken. The stymphs fly them past the barrier and into the woods. They arrive at school and, much to both's surprise and horror, Agatha is dropped into the School for Good and Sophie is dropped into the School for Evil. Agatha wakes up in a flower field, surrounded by beautiful, princess-like girls, who are her soon-to-be classmates. They are all surprised to see Agatha and they all avoid her, except for three girls, who introduce themselves as Beatrix, Reena, and Millicent. They are particularly rude to her, asking if she was lost, blind, or deaf. Agatha tries to evade their questions until they ask about her Flowerground pass, which Readers aren't given. Agatha pretends to have it, while searching her pocket for a distraction. She gives up and scares off all the Evergirls by farting. Then she runs to find Sophie, visiting the barrier for the first time. She manages to trick her reflection into believing she's evil and she gets in. She and Sophie coincidentally run to each other at the same time, before a tide rises up and flings both girls back to their respective schools. Back in Gavaldon, Agatha tries to fit in and go back to the life she used to have. She participates in a play Sophie wrote that tells a false story about what happened at the School for Good and Evil. Despite wanting to go back to her old life, Agatha can't help but dream about Tedros. At the wedding between Stefan and his wife, Agatha feels jealous and heartbroken, watching the wedding she will never have, and accidentally wishes for Tedros. This causes the magic barrier between Gavaldon and the woods to be opened, allowing archers to come in and fire at Sophie, who was consequently locked up in the church. Agatha stays with her. Since the archers caused many troubles for the people of Gavaldon, The Elders took Sophie into the woods and secretly attempted to sacrifice her to the enemy, planning to lie that it was her brave choice. Agatha does not trust them, and she leaves to find Sophie after promising Stefan that she will keep Sophie safe. After she finds Sophie, both of them try to find their way out, but butterflies lead them to the Flowerground Express, which takes them to the school. When she and Sophie go back to the school, they find that it has been divided into the School for Girls and School for Boys. This happened because people around the woods were inspired by Sophie and Agatha's storybook's ending when they chose each other over a boy. This sparked the idea that a princess and a witch could be friends, that neither of them needed love - but instead, a best friend. This caused the divide between boys and girls. Agatha and Sophie also learn about the bounty on Sophie's head, which was issued by Tedros, the leader of the boys. At this point, Sophie finds out about Agatha's wish and is furious. Agatha is torn between Sophie and Tedros. She approaches The Coven, who try to convince her to choose Tedros, because if she does, the war between Boys and Girls will be over, and things will go back to normal again. Agatha is convinced and she decides to confront Tedros the same night. Agatha and Sophie are welcomed back into the School for Girls as heroes' and inspirations. Agatha tries to tell everyone that they don't plan on staying long, but Sophie says the opposite. She encourages the girls to stand up to the boys and especially Tedros, who wants her dead. During class, Agatha notices witch symptoms appearing on Sophie: black teeth, warts, etc. Her fears get worse as Sophie's attempt at a challenge goes terribly wrong, enough to terrify the former Dean of Evil. In one of her challenges, Agatha sees Tedros, telling her to meet him at the bridge. She believes that was the message was real, unaware that she had hallucinated him because she wanted him to be there. For the rest of her challenges, she makes sure to fail so she can stand guard and have a chance to escape. Agatha tells The Coven about Sophie's symptoms, but the latter overhears. Sophie decides she cannot trust Agatha to be loyal and she watches her the whole night. But Agatha had escaped before Sophie realized and a dummy made out of pumpkins was what was presumed to be her. At one point, late in the night, the dummy falls and the pumpkins roll out, right as Sophie was watching. In fury, Sophie sneaks out and chases after Agatha. Agatha makes it to the bridge, but she doesn't see Tedros. She decides to go into the School for Boys, assuming her prince had forgotten or had planned wrong. She sneaks in as Sophie follows, invisible under a snakeskin cape. Hort finds Agatha, thinking she's Sophie and drags her to the rest of the boys. Agatha tells them that Sophie is turning into a witch again and she is here to save them all from her, as Sophie watches from behind. Agatha demands the boys to take her to see Tedros so she can seal their Ever After. They comply and Aric, the second-in-command takes her, with Sophie secretly following. Agatha is left alone with Tedros and Sophie, who is hiding under the desk. Agatha and Tedros finally talk for the first time in months. Tedros explains how disappointed and embarrassed he felt when Agatha chose Sophie over him. Agatha tries to explain what Sophie means to her and when asked why she came back for him, she responds that now she needs more than a friend. Agatha frees the Storian, which Tedros had chained up, and the storybook flips to the last page, about to rewrite their ending. Tedros and Agatha are about to kiss when Tedros sees Sophie's shadow looming. He gets frantic and searches for her, and Agatha tries to convince him that Sophie isn't there. She manages to and Tedros, now relaxed, reveals that he had never asked her to come at all. Agatha is bewildered and Tedros is now suspicious, wondering how she got across the barrier. In their state of confusion, Sophie sees an opportunity. She blasts a spell, making both of them think it was the other, trying to hurt them. Agatha comes to the conclusion that Tedros only wanted revenge, not her, and escapes. Aric, who found Sophie's blood, when she scraped her foot on a stair, comes to tell Tedros that Sophie was there all along. They both look at the storybook and see that Sophie was indeed, hiding under the desk the whole time. Tedros thinks he had been tricked by both of them, and he puts a bounty on Agatha's head too. Agatha comes back to her dorm and sees Sophie fast asleep. She believes that she had unjustly doubted Sophie this whole time. She tells Sophie everything, and the latter acts as if she knew nothing and forgives Agatha. The same morning, they found out that Tedros had ordered a Trial by Tale, where if the boys won, Agatha and Sophie were to be handed over for public execution, and if the girls won, the boys would become their slaves. Agatha, Sophie, and The Coven plan on stealing The Storybook After leaving The Woods and returning to Gavaldon, Tedros and Agatha are not happy and both miss Sophie. When the Elders kidnap them and threaten to burn them, Callis uses her own magic to save Agatha and Tedros, scarificing herself in the process. She tells Agatha about a debt Stefan owes her, urging her to run in the grave between the two hills, which is a portal to the Woods, as well as Vanessa's grave. In the beginning of Quests for Glory, Agatha and Tedros have embarked on their quest of becoming the Queen and King of Camelot. However, they run, almost immediately, into trouble when Tedros accidentally gets Excalibur stuck in a stone wall of the palace. It gets better... At the coronation when he has gone through all the rights and passages of the regular coronation, the priest pulls out the last will of King Arthur. One that says that Tedros will only be king once he pulls the sword from a stone. Having already revealed that Guinevere and Lancelot are hiding in the palace, Tedros panics, trying to once again regain the people to his side. And so, through his stress, he isn't thinking clearly and he reveals that Excalibur is stuck in the wall. When he tries to go and pull it, it doesn't budge. After all of this, in the following days and weeks, Tedros all but abandons Agatha, leaving her to plan their wedding and be lorded over by the Lady Gremlaine. As Agatha becomes more stressed, Tedros all but refuses to speak to her and Lady Gremlaine says that he does not wish to see her. This, in turn, makes Agatha feel lonelier than ever, and only able to communicate with Sophie by carrier bat which takes weeks to get there and weeks to get back. She is only able to watch as Tedros becomes like a bodybuilder, trying harder and harder to pull the sword from the stone wall and every time failing. Agatha runs away from Camelot, and after a short stop in Avalon, finds herself in the Sherwood Forest. She tries to recruit Robin and his men to help her but they refuse. Then Professor Uma finds her in Sherwood Forest and brings her to the School for Good and Evil where Agatha, the first years, and the teachers put together a plan for rescuing the prisoners in the Camelot dungeons. The professors doubt her leadership because Agatha still believes the best in Sophie, which everyone else thinks is foolish. Agatha soon proves them wrong when she uncovers a hidden message sent by Sophie, which indicates that she is still on their side. However, Agatha begins to doubt her own leadership and questions whether she is really Good, since she is endangering the lives of the first years by sending them to free Tedros. Agatha decides to send a rescue team to Camelot, where Hort uses his wolf strength to smash a hole in the dungeon walls. Some prisoners manage to escape, but 7 are left behind - Nicola, Dovey, Willam, Bogden, Valentina, Aja, and Tedros. Agatha is glad that they managed to free some prisoners but is worried because Tedros is still captive at Camelot. Soon, her fears intensify because pirates are attacking the school. Agatha and the others hide in the School Master's Tower where the Storian reveals some important information about their current situation. After the Storian prompts them to read a history book by August Sader, Agatha realizes the real reason why Rhian wants to be the One True King. Not long after they finish reading, a message appears in the sky, saying how Tedros will be executed, which frightens Agatha. A rescue team made up of students, Robin, and the Sheriff go to stop the execution. Agatha is tricked into leaving Professor Dovey behind in the battle, and instead runs away with Tedros. In the forest, Agatha is reunited with Sophie and they catch up, much to Tedros' dismay at their closeness. In Gnomeland, Agatha gets a shocking surprise at the identity of the king. The ruler of Gnomeland tells Agatha she must use her crystal ball to uncover the secrets of Rhian's past. Sophie sees a vision of the future in the crystal ball and leaves to go back to Camelot, which disturbs Agatha so much that she screams. Agatha trusts that Sophie has a plan and is still on their side because of her "friendship intuition," but Tedros thinks Sophie has deserted them to become Queen. Later, in Avalon, Agatha is with Tedros when they unbury King Arthur. Abilities * She has the ability to hear and grant wishes (although she believes for a while that she lost her talent during The Last Ever After) - on account of being 100% Good. But then realizes that she never lost them, but chose not to listen. * Being Pure Good, Agatha can hear the thoughts of animals. * She is very skilled in magic. Various spells, including Weather Manipulation, Stun Spells (She was one of the best in her class in her first year at school) the Lights Out Jinx, and Mogrification (In , she would often turn into a cockroach to visit Sophie in the School for Evil). Relationships Love interests Tedros In the beginning, Agatha's hatred for the prince grew Sophie fell for the prince more and more. However, eventually, she began to fall for Tedros and Tedros for her. In A World Without Princes, Agatha opens Sophie's and her storybook because she wished for a happy ending with Tedros. In The Last Ever After, Tedros and Agatha's relationship was tested as they fought and argued through the book, but they remained strong toward each other. As stated in the Ever Never Handbook, Agatha and Tedros are engaged. They are supposed to be married on October 14th, although this may be delayed to Rhian taking the throne. At the end of , they are in a complicated stage after several arguments, they are separated due to Rhian's tyranny, Tedros in prison, and Agatha on the run. Family After the events of The Last Ever After, Agatha got engaged to Tedros and was the soon-to-be Queen of Camelot (This changed after it turned out Tedros was not Arthur's oldest son). She is also the twin sister of Sophie, although their souls are the complete opposite. It is also told that Vanessa and Stefan are her biological parents and Callis is her adoptive mother. Vanessa Vanessa was Agatha's biological mother. Agatha was thrown away by Vanessa because Vanessa feared that such an "ugly" baby would not be good enough for Stefan. The baby was given to Callis, who was expected to throw the baby away in the woods. Callis Callis was Agatha's foster mother and a former teacher of Uglification in The School For Evil. Callis saved Agatha's life when she was born. Vanessa wanted a child to look like Stefan. Agatha looked like her mother Vanessa before Vanessa decided to beautify herself with herbs and items. After she gave birth, Vanessa only took Sophie home with her, saying that Stefan would not want an 'ugly baby' and leaving Agatha with Callis. Callis was supposed to leave Agatha in the Woods to die. However, Callis took her in as her own, believing she had found her true love at last, and slowly changed her appearance to look like her adopted daughter and be a believable mother. Callis sacrifices herself for Agatha in , wishing for her daughter to find the Ever After she never did, even though she didn't like Tedros. Stefan Stefan is revealed to be Agatha's biological father when Professor Sader read "The tale of Vanessa and Callis" in . Agatha always thought of him of as a father figure, even before she knew he was her father, and Stefan felt loving to her, as he didn't know she was his daughter either. It is revealed in that because Stefan and Vanessa did not love each their souls both bore their own child. Agatha looked like Vanessa but had Stefan's good soul which was why they felt some form of love towards each other. Sophie Before the beginning of the story, Sophie was said to be the first to extend the hand of friendship even though at first Sophie just thought of Agatha as her "good deed". Agatha was still reluctant to grasp it throughout . Agatha told Sophie that she did not agree with her superficial and foolish belief in fairy tales. Agatha tries to save her from the School Master, but Sophie refuses Agatha's help. When they are transferred to the School for Good and Evil, Sophie assumed that she was to be dropped into the School for Good but after Agatha grabs her best friend's hand the stymph changes its mind and Agatha is dropped into the School for Good while Sophie is dropped into the School for Evil, much to both of their distastes. Later the two friends ride Stymphs up to the School Master's tower, and he gives them a riddle. They later solve the riddle and realize that Sophie must kiss Tedros. While doing so, their friendship begins to go downhill. Sophie and Tedros meet, mogrified as foxes and with Agatha disguised as a cockroach. Tedros tries to kiss Sophie. However, Sophie refuses and Agatha realizes that Sophie does not want to go home. Eventually, in the Trial by Tale, Agatha saves Tedros' life. Sophie had been hiding as a bush, and Sophie splits apart from both of them. Her new witch friends start to think her Nemesis is Tedros, but it is later revealed that her Nemesis is Agatha. At the Circus of Talents, Sophie begins her rampage, fully transformed into an ugly hag-like creature, which does not end until the School Master attempts to kill Agatha. After Agatha and Sophie reconcile and Agatha revives Sophie with a kiss, the two return home to their town Gavaldon, where they are hailed as heroes. The two seem to have resumed their friendship in . However, Agatha accidentally wishes to be with Tedros again, the gates open, and the two are transported back into the Schools. However, it is quite different from when they visited last. Now the school is split between Boys and Girls. Sophie becomes mad at Agatha for wishing Tedros over her, and thus bringing them back. Eventually, they plan to infiltrate the School for Boys, so Sophie becomes a boy named Filip, with the help of Yuba the Gnome and a spell, to go into the School for Boys. However, Sophie/Filip is roomed with Tedros, and Tedros becomes friends with Filip, not knowing that Filip is just Sophie with a different gender. In the end, they are all lead to believe that Sophie is becoming a witch again, and Agatha turned against Sophie and sided with Tedros. Sophie is heartbroken, and she revives the School Master with a kiss, sending Agatha and Tedros back to Gavaldon. In The Last Ever After, Sophie has doubts with the School Master, now known as Rafal. However, after being with Tedros and Agatha again, Tedros chooses Agatha over Sophie again, because Sophie does not love him and he does not love her. Sophie returns to Rafal and hardens back to Evil. A war breaks out, and Agatha chases Sophie, trying to convince her to destroy Rafal's ring, which will kill the School Master forever. Eventually, with Agatha's love for her and them being twins, she gets Sophie to destroy the ring, and the war ends. Lady Lesso left a package for Sophie before her untimely death by the hands of her own son, Aric, in the war. The package is Lady Lesso's signature cloak, which they all take to mean that Sophie is meant to be the next Dean. She does not go to Camelot with Tedros and Agatha. In , these two have a sisterly friendship, with no complications. In this book, Sophie states she's only showing her sweet side to Agatha, but eventually softens up to everyone else. They help and support each other throughout the book but Agatha, in the end, is forced to abandon Sophie while running away because Rhian had Sophie in a position where he could kill her if anything went wrong. Friends Kiko Kiko was Agatha's only friend in the School for Good in . She and Agatha did homework together and hung out. In , Kiko was excited her friend had come back, and in , Kiko was part of the many students who helped Good win the war. Kiko often obsessed about her crush, Tristan, around Agatha. The Coven The three witches claimed to be Agatha's friends but when Sophie started her beauty lectures, Hester and Anadil got angry at Agatha and said they were not her friends anymore because they believed that the lectures were Agatha's idea. In , they tried to get Agatha and Tedros back together because Hester and Anadil believed that even though they hate boys, they can't live without them, and they became close friends with her. In , they fought on Good's side with Agatha, Tedros, and old famous heroes and heroines. In . In , Reaper was suspicious about Agatha and often scratched her when she came near. But in , he helped Agatha win the war when it was revealed he was a messenger cat for the League of Thirteen. In the Crystal of Time, it is revealed that Reaper is the King of GnomeLand. He also mentions his backstory of how he became Callis's pet. Tedros and Repear make up in this book School for Good students Due to her dark dresses and near-constant frowning, Agatha became an instant outcast upon her enrollment in The School of Good. Upon arrival, everyone including Agatha herself thinks that the School Master has made a horrible mistake. Within her first steps in school, she eats a fairy while the other princesses gasp at her. To chase the girls away from Agatha, Agatha promptly farts and the girls run away from her. Agatha was supposed to share a room with other girls. However, upon their first sighting of her, they created excuses, enabling them to move rooms so that they didn't have to bunk with her. Agatha didn't mind at all. Professor Dovey grants Agatha's wish to become beautiful and Agatha is lead to believe her appearance has changed, due to the other students looking stunned at the sight of her. However, it hasn't, and she learns that she was beautiful all along. She just needed to smile. Teachers Professor August Sader Professor Sader was one of Agatha's teachers at the School for Good. He had always reminded Agatha of Sophie's father, Stefan (who in fact was also Agatha's biological father). Agatha referred to him as 'Professor Crackpot' at the beginning of the story. It was said that he was fond of Agatha and appeared to her and Sophie as a phantom, telling them the true story of their parents. He died at the end of at the School for Good and Evil, as he sacrificed his body to the Good School Master's soul. He did it in order to save Agatha and Sophie so that they can find the true ending of their fairy tale. Trivia * Agatha's age was yet to be confirmed, and thus is subject to a lot of speculation. Sophie and Agatha are twin sisters thus the same age and birthday. It is popular belief that she is 12 in . However, this has later been contradicted. Using the 3 released SGE novels it has been deduced that she is 16 turning 17 in . So she is actually 15 in . The following proof is used to support the theory: In of the SGE series Sophie states that the "School Master looked 16 and thus was no older than her." Using this information it was assumed that Sophie was 16 at the start of . Since Sophie and Agatha are in the same year at school, Agatha must be 16 at the start of as well. is set in early February to early March of year 3. is set in early November of year 2- late December of year 2. is set from the night of the 10th of November of year 1- 14th of February of year 2. Using this information we know that Agatha turned 16 in the 9 month period between and because her birthday was not mentioned in , , or . Since Agatha turned 16 in year 2 it is obvious that she turned 15 in year 1 and was thus 15 when she was kidnapped. Also, in a deleted chapter in , Soman Chainani states that all the Readers that got kidnapped were age 15. * Agatha's finger glow was originally described as orange but in later books, this is changed to gold, the same shade as Tedros' in and since he is her true love. * Her name means "Soul of Good". * Agatha is 100% Good. * Agatha was abandoned by her mother Vanessa as she was thought of as too ugly. * Agatha didn't like looking at mirrors and she said that dogs and pigs didn't go around looking at them. * She once dressed up as a bride for Halloween. * Agatha is younger than Sophie by a couple of minutes. Quotes *''"Real friends let each other grow up."'' *''"You think because I'm ugly, I'm evil?"'' *''"Look, Merlin thinks we can help each other."'' *(To Sophie) "You make me feel ordinary, and that's the only thing I've ever wanted." *(To Beatrix) "You wouldn't know Good if it crawled up your dress!" *''"Even fairy tales have limits."'' *"Real friends don't lie." Category:Students Category:The School for Good and Evil characters Category:A World Without Princes characters Category:The Last Ever After characters Category:Quests for Glory characters Category:A Crystal of Time characters